


Shifting Worlds

by rebthewriter



Series: Shifting Worlds [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Scheming Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Yagi Toshinori living in Radiant Garden, Yagi Toshinori | All Might-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebthewriter/pseuds/rebthewriter
Summary: Yagi Toshinori was born in the land of Radiant Garden. Growing up, Toshinori aspires to be a great guard to the world of Radiant Garden and work alongside his friend Ansem the Wise. However, when the Heartless descend into Radiant Garden, Toshinori meets someone unexpected: a keyblade wielder from another world.





	Shifting Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fanfic I've been wanting to do for a while now. With the hype of Kingdom Hearts III, I couldn't help myself but wonder how some of the BNHA characters would be like in another world. So I hope you enjoy!

“Nana, have you heard of the great Keyblade war?”

A young voice called out. A silver-haired boy sat playing chess with another boy who’s dark hair had been wrapped into a messy ponytail. He smiled at the dark haired woman who wore a big white cape. Along with the flowing white cape, she had also a black sleeveless turtleneck that was held down by a silver belt around her waist. The image of a heart-shaped hole in her clothing just below the collar formed on the fabric. A red cloth draped over each of her hips with a yellow belt holding it down. Black shorts were also worn underneath the red cloth. Black stockings when to her thighs. Brown laced up boots were also on her feet.

She studied the boys, letting out a small chuckle, “You’re talking about the master’s favorite story, aren’t you, Xehanort?”

“Of course.” The silver-haired man smiled at her, looking over at her as she walked closer to them, “You know about the lost masters then. They were the ones who started the Keyblade War.” 

“Hm,” The man in the messy ponytail let out a grunt of confusion. His eyes darted from Xehanort to the big window they were sitting by for a moment before looking back at him, taking Xehanort's bishop, “News to me, I’ve never heard of them.”

“You can drop the facade, Eraques.” A sigh fell from Xehanort’s lips, moving his piece on the board to take the bishop, “Nana didn’t give me any kind of facade.” 

“Hey, no need to bring me into your guys’ rivalry.” Nana said sheepishly, chuckling at her friend’s words, “What’s got you so fixed on the Keyblade War, Xehanort. What made you bring that up?”

Xehanort let out a smile, “It’s good to see someone having some kind of curiosity instead of mindlessly following orders. I’m glad you asked, Shimura. It’s actually pretty easier than you think if you heard of it. Considering fate might be already set in stone.” He wasn’t much of a fan of fate being set in stone. Not to mention that it kind of boring to him, really. Darkness prevailing and light expiring so easily? That sounded boring. He couldn’t buy it, but he found himself okay if light did expire. Then they would know which one would overcome the other.

Although, Kingdom Hearts being this power that many people wage war on had been the reason why he couldn’t see fate being decided. It didn’t matter, he didn’t like that being solved so easily. He would get to see that outcome no matter what

“You mean about how darkness prevailing and light expiring at the end right? I can’t say so easily that fate is automatically set in stone, but what I will say is that the struggle might be more than you expect.” Nana pointed out with a small smile, watching them play their game.

“I’m with Nana,” Eraques nodded at her words, moving his piece, “Light may surprise you. Who’s to say that there might be any change, and I might be the one to do it.” 

“There are some things that are not worth underestimating.” Nana also added, resting her hands on her hips, “I certainly believe that light is one of them.” Her smile grew.

“Well,” Xehanort chuckled, “I certainly hope the two of you are right about light being more than meets the eye. It would be sad if Kingdom Hearts turned out to not be that powerful or knowledgeable at that.”

XXXX

-Many years later-

Yagi Toshinori found himself in the path of a normal life, unable to unthink the possibility of his life-changing. Radiant Garden, the place he had called home, was experiencing a time of peace. Or at least, that’s what he thought.

He befriended friends around his home, started getting training from the two people that ran the orphanage he lived in all his life. He dabbled it magic, mostly because Kyou kept pestering him about it all the time.

But he always much closer to Ivy rather than Kyou He had always been far more interested in the arts of using his fists. He bonded with Ivy more than anyone, and Toshinori found himself content with his life.

Then, he meant a friend who lasted a lifetime to him. A friend that came in a high place when he merely at the age of twelve years and that boy, would eventually become king of Radiant Garden.

“Toshi!” A voice called.

Yagi Toshinori, fifteen years old, waved at the blonde young man approaching him, “Ah, good morning, Ansem-senpai. I thought you needed to tend to studies today.”

Ansem panted, glancing up at the boy before him, resting his hands on his khaki pants, “Ah, yes, I do, but I figured I needed some fresh air.” He noticed the sweat dripping onto Toshinori’s forehead, “Ah, you’re working out early.”

“Yeah, Ivy’s been working me hard on my new skills with learning how to find. Kyou wants me to learn a spell or two but I’m not sure. I’m really not a big fan of magic.” Toshinori blushed with embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. He shot a grin at the boy, “What about you? What are you gonna do?”

“Well, I was going to go to go get some sea salt ice cream for a bit.” The seventeen-year-old sighed, sending his friend a smile, “But I don’t wanna interrupt your morning run, Toshi.”

“Nonsense, I think I should go for some as well.” Toshinori gave a soft smile to his friend, grabbing his white towel, wrapping it around his neck, “I haven’t talked to you too much lately anyway due to preparing for your exam.” 

“I think a bit of company would be appreciated. I got to admit, I’ve missed your company, friend.” Ansem stated with a firm nod, gesturing for the blond to follow him. 

Toshinori nodded, walking into the gardens with him in Radiant Garden, watching various younger kids playing around. They were giggling, laughing, enjoying the peace currently at this time.

“So, is your studies at least going alright, Ansem?” Toshinori grinned.

“I’d say so. Although, father is expecting me to do so much when I turn eighteen in a few months. I have to eventually watch over the world, after all, and with all these creatures coming around lately…” Ansem trailed off, being interrupted by Toshinori

“Things are getting tense, I gotta admit. The orphanage is getting on edge too. Violet practically begged me to be careful this morning on my run.” Toshinori knew the entire town had been on edge with all these disappearances and all these sights of shadow figures. Someone needed to stand up, “The guards have gotten tense too, but they need to bring them down somehow.”

“I agree, but there’s only so much they can do, Toshinori. They’ll have to investigate these vile creatures in order to make them go away. We also don’t know what is causing these creatures to come in or if someone is controlling them.” Ansem pointed out, walking with his friend. They crossed paths with the huge fountain in the middle of the square that flowed quickly. The smell of water came into their nostrils.

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to hope they get to the bottom of this.” The darkness had something to do about it, surely. He wanted to do something himself. However, he wasn’t a guard himself yet. He still had a long way to go.

The peace seemed to be a farce of sorts. Something that Toshinori and Ansem both knew as some kind of facade. It wasn’t all true. Some people were at peace, but the darkness he had heard that obtained a strong rivalry against the light. It held within old stories that were becoming more and more of a reality each day.

Toshinori and Ansem stopped at an ice cream station out in the central square. Ansem put the ice cream in his mouth, savoring the taste.

Toshinori stared at some chatter he heard a few feet away from some people a few feet away.

“They haven’t found the little girl that went missing a few weeks ago.” The long, brown-haired woman dressed in a long white dress noted to the dark-skinned man next to her, “They’re starting to think she’s dead too.”

“Really? You think the darkness…”

He couldn’t just keep listening to all of this. Toshinori needed to work harder so he could face this down. 

“Toshi? Toshi?” Toshinori felt someone shaking him. He turned over to see his friend standing next to him. A hand, resting on Toshinori’s shoulder, “Let’s head back.”

Toshinori sighed, nodding in agreement, “Right, sorry about that.” He straightened himself upwards, stretching. Everyone always told him other worlds didn’t exist, but there had to be some out there right? There came some kind of legend on it. He itched to find out. Maybe these things weren’t from their world? They had a habit of infesting often.

“You still worked up about those things?” Ansem sighed, patting his friend on the back, “Don’t worry too much about it, I’m sure the guards will get to it soon.” 

“Someone’s gotta do something about it.” Toshinori muttered to himself, letting out a soft sigh at his friend. He kicked a rock that had been in close proximity with his white shoes. He needed to do such a thing. He wanted to save people. Like Ivy and Kyou did. Every day, they risked their lives as guards to the castle. To Ansem’s family, to the entire city. That’s how he met Ansem all those years ago. He got to share the ideology he had been holding onto over the last few years. The possibility of other worlds existing around them.

Ansem had heard Toshinori say those words under his breath and sighed, “My friend, you’ll get yourself killed if you’re that reckless. You should build up your training like you always have. Maybe one day, you’ll end up to be a great guard for Radiant Garden.” 

And maybe he would not have to deal with the mess this entire situation caused. It was already hard for him to get out of his study, after all.

Toshinori didn’t think the monsters would wait for such things to happen. That, in of itself, had been the cold-hearted feeling in the pit of his stomach right now.

And it would not waver anytime soon.

XXXX

Two months had passed, and Toshinori finds the disappearances increasing. He had just returned home from working out once again and training himself raw. The gardens now felt grimmer. He never saw anything like this before. The smiles of the people he knew living there were tarnished as if the world had been going into a dark turn.

Yagi Toshinori did not know how much more of this he could take. Kyou and Ivy keep reassuring him that everything will be ok. However, even he couldn’t believe that with how rough things were getting. 

He heard chatters similar to what he did a month ago when he was with Ansem. He hears it far more now. As if it had turned into a daily thing. Perhaps it had been a daily basis, but Toshinori’s conscience wanted to keep bright, optimistic to make everyone around not worry. That everything would eventually be okay.

However, he couldn’t help but feel more motivated in his training. More able to do something whenever it came down to it. He had to. He wanted the people to put their faith into someone.

There had to be a reason why that the guards of Radiant Garden couldn’t do a thing about such endeavors. They were dying to. It had been a time of fear for the world of Radiant Garden. Despite the facades, everyone put on. 

Toshinori wanted to know if these monsters could be stopped. There had to be away. The people needed someone to rely on in this tense time. 

There needed to be a symbol of some sort.

He looked at the outside of his house that stood. It was a wooden, two-story small house. The sign “Radiant Garden’s orphanage” had also on there. Letting out a sigh, he stepped into the orphanage, looking around to see some of the little ones playing cards at the small table. He gives a smile to them. They were around four to five at best and there were two girls and a boy. The girls were identical twins with brown hair, blue eyes, and short brown hair. The boy had fluffy curly brown hair and green eyes with a dirty baseball cap.

“Toshi’s back.” Dawn, the twin who sat in the middle shouted, dropping the cards to come and tackle the young boy, sending him toppling over, “We missed you, Toshi.” She smiled widely, “How was your workout? Did Mr. Kyou go too hard on you?” She booped the boy’s nose.

Toshinori chuckled, “It was good. Nothing abnormal about it. The usual.” Dawn quickly moved away from Toshinori so he could stand, “Dad says I’m getting better at using magic. Although I kind of almost burned something down.” His body grows tense at the memory that happened twenty minutes ago. He bit his lip nervously but still kept the goofy grin on his face, “Dad says he’ll be back in a few hours. He had to go take care of stuff 

“Have you three been holding up okay while I was gone?” Toshinori asked the three, looking down at them. 

“Sure have.” Violent, the identical twin to Dawn smiled, “Mrs. Ivy says we're gonna have some kind of party to celebrate when you eventually become a knight to Radiant Garden. I’m so excited.” She jumped up and down before pointing a finger at Toshi, “I wanna be one too like you’re gonna be. Imagine if you and your friend who comes here often becomes king and knight. It’ll be so cool.”

Being Ansem’s knight sounded nice. He always wanted to protect his friends. He always wanted to keep them from the light and away from the dark. He wanted to protect them all. His entire world. He wanted his fellow orphans to be taken care of as well. No harm would come to them.

Not when he’s around. Not when he’s alive and breathing.

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing once you get there.” He pointed a thumbs up at the girl, “ Just make sure you eat healthily and train as much as I do one day. Then you’ll definitely be able to be.” 

XXXX

A couple of months later, Toshi was out again as usual, jogging before he spotted someone else training. He spotted the red-haired, fairly tall man standing before him.

“Oh, Enji.” He waved before running over to him, “How have you been?” 

Enji, however, looked unpleased at the man’s words, staring down at him, “Haven’t you heard the rumors, Toshinori? Monsters keep running rampant, people keep disappearing. So why do you keep that stupid smile on your face?” Why does he never look afraid, worried? Why does he play this stupid game constantly? “People smile to hide things. The fear, the sadness, the anger.” He couldn’t always be this happy.

Todoroki Enji had been a boy Toshinori knew since he was a kid. He had the same path as Toshinori. He wanted to be a guard to the city to defend the city of light. Toshinori didn’t have a single problem with him except he tended to be vastly uptight. 

Okay, maybe he had been a little too nice there. Enji had been jealous of him. Constantly. 

“Hm? Is that so.” He finally spoke. He gave a small smile and a soft chuckle at his words, “Ah, never really thought of myself doing something like that.”

He started walking away from Enji before his booming voice stops him, “What’s your poison, Toshinori?”

There was something he had to have been hiding. He needed to know.

“Eh?” Toshinori chuckled, “I mean, sure this place has been going nuts, but I gotta keep moving forward. I want to be a Symbol for the City of Light. I can only do that by working harder.” 

“Ridiculous.” Enji glared down at the back of his rival, “You really think that you alone can stand against them? Alone? Even though we know very little about them. “ He clenched a fist, “You’re reckless, Toshinori. Don’t think your ties to Ansem grant you any privilege.” He turns away, clenching his fists, “Because I’ll be the one to bring them down.”

Toshinori always got special treatment even though he was some worthless orphan that hasn’t ever been taken in before and yet, someone as big and knowledgeable known as Ansem befriended him. His family had much more of an impact, being one of the higher guard families so why him? Why had Ansem so fixed on his skills and not his?

It annoyed him. He was supposed to be the talented one until Toshinori came into the picture.

Nevermind that, he needed to close the gap between him and Toshinori. He needed to.

“If you would rather face a real opponent.” Enji pulled out his sword, pointing it at the boy, “Face me instead. Spar with me, Toshinori or are you just scared?”

Toshinori blinked turning back over to see Enji already charging at his sword in hand. Enji jumped in the air, ready to strike him down. However, Toshinori rolled out of the way to avoid it, flipping backward, putting his fists up.

One foot a little backward and the other a little forward. Not too wide, and not too narrow. 

“You can’t possibly think just not having a weapon will help you beat me.” Enji gripped his sword before charging again. This time, charging it with some fire magic. He would not miss this time. 

Toshinori, however, saw this coming, rolling out of the way. He puts his right hand on the ground, pushing him upwards to kick Enji but he had avoided it. 

Toshinori quickly cartwheeled away from another strike of Enji’s sword, sliding a few feet back. He charged at Enji, trying to get in close so he couldn’t strike, watching the blade carefully before moving out of the way of yet another swing. 

The blond boy is suddenly above Enji, delivering a punch to the face, knocking him backward. Enji drops his sword. He tries to advance on grabbing it. However, Toshinori stood in his way.

Enji glared at the boy, standing to his feet, clearly not ready to give up yet. He threw his fist backward before darkness channeled into his hand. 

Toshinori’s eyes widened, “Hey, hey, what are you doing, Enji?” That wasn’t something he did in a spar. Heck, he didn’t even know that Enji could use darkness. 

He quickly ducked down as the darkness fired, moving around the various houses around the Square before it hit the roof of one of the houses a few ways away from them.

“Enji, are you crazy?” Toshinori exclaimed, watching the redhead walk past him, “You shouldn’t have fired that off.”

“Shut up, Toshinori.” Enji groaned, “It’s your fault that I unleashed that. Damn, you just had to go and stump me like that.” He threw his hands up in the air in exaggeration, “Next time, you’re not having this interfere with our match. I’ll beat you, even with this darkness in my heart.” He clenches a first, turning over to look over at him. Darkness couldn’t be fully bad. They were taught that darkness exists no matter what as long as there’s light. So why is he so worked up about that? 

He’s gotta deal with his family when he gets home now. Damn it. He’s gonna hear a lecture for breaking something and having to get into his family wealth....again.

So he turned away, walking away down the path where his darkness had put a hole through the roof. Stupid darkness, not being controlled. 

XXXX

More months passed and Toshinori had reached the age of sixteen. He felt a lot stronger. He needed to be prepared for the guard exam in a couple of weeks.

Another training session concluded. This time, he had Kyou with him. A tall man with white hair and green eyes with a long white coat and a brown shirt with a cross silver necklace charm on it with khaki pants and brown boots. 

“Good job, Toshi.” Kyou pulled out a notebook in hand and a pen, opening it to a page where it had this day’s to-do list, marking off some training that he had done, “Magic seems to be improving. I know that you’re not really much of a fan of these spells, but if you’re injured in a fight, this will be much needed, especially if you’re alone.”

Toshinori gives a smile, “Thank you.” He wonders how the activity with the shadow creatures had been going. They were still growing, and it didn’t seem like there could be much help, but Toshinori needed to remind himself that he needed to fight harder. He had to make a difference, “Ah, how’s the investigation going, Kyou?”

“It’s been...a bit of a loss.” A heavy sigh fell on the older man’s lips, “I wish that I could say that there has been some progress, but we haven’t figured anything out at all. It seems every time that we defeat them, they come back. There’s not much stopping them. In fact, the other guards are exhausted and tired of losing so many. That’s why your exam got moved up. We need you and Enji to stand your ground in these dark creatures.” He looked up at the sun shining above them in the square, glancing at the fountain ahead of them, “You know I’m always honest with you, Toshi, but this feels like a war.” He closes the book and places it in his pocket, “I want you to take that into consideration as you are making this decision.”

It’s hard to see a boy he thought of as his son walking down the path. Any of them could die at any moment from these things. Many people were pronounced dead after being missing for a few weeks. The City of Light did not feel like a city of light to him now.

“There is some hope though.” He sighs, “There’s a woman who came into contact with me when I was working this morning and she offered her help. I don’t know much about her, but I couldn’t simply turn her help away with this crisis going on.” 

Toshinori blinked. A woman? He hoped that maybe she hailed from some of those weird stories he had heard growing up. About the possibility of other worlds. Something he and Ansem shared that sparked their friendship.

The adventures of the light and the rumors of some kind of weapon called the keyblade.

He tries to smile to cheer up the man next to him, nudging him, “Don’t worry, Kyou. Maybe this woman knows who we’re up against.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Toshinori.” A hand rests on his shoulder, patting him, “I’m glad I talked with you on this. I’m not normally supposed to tell you about this stuff, but I can’t lie to you. I think of you as my own son.”

“I know.” He puts a hand on Kyou’s arm that touched his shoulder, sending a bright smile, “I haven’t been swayed away at all on my dream. I want Radiant Garden to know it’s protected. They don’t have many people to rely on these days so I want to be the person they can rely on. I want to be a symbol of peace to them.”

“You’re stubborn, Toshinori, but I tend to think of that as a strong point of yours.” Kyou remarks with a smile as they had finally arrived at the orphanage. He walked up a few steps, opening the door, “Hey, kiddos, we’re back.” 

His smile quickly faded at the tension that was felt in the room. Dawn and Hiroma were standing there. Tears, streaming down from their faces.

Toshinori immediately rushed over to the two, “What’s going on?” He grabbed both of their shoulders, “What’s wrong?”

“Violet went out with Sakura and they haven’t come back yet.” Dawn stated, sniffling, “They’ve been out since right after you guys left this morning.”

Toshinori and Kyou looked at each other, shocked at their words.

“What on earth?” Kyou sighed, knowing full well he did tell the kids to be wary while they are out and about, “Toshi, let's go find them.” He looked over at Dawn and Hiroma, “Did they say anything about where they were going.” Damn, he should’ve come back to warn him but he had been too busy with work today.

“The forest outside of the city. They were going to go see the fountain in town too.” Hiroma pointed out.

“We need to go then. Let’s make sure they’re safe.” Toshinori told him, clenching a fist, giving a bright smile despite the anxiety building in his stomach. He needed to make sure they were okay. They had to.

XXXX

Toshinori and Kyou wandered the forest outside of Radiant Garden. They had already talked to multiple people, and they all directed that they were heading to the forest. They needed to move quickly. Those shadow creatures had been on the loose and they didn’t need to die either.

“Damn,” Kyou smacked himself, “I need to get a hold of myself. This place is filled with negative energy.” 

“No kidding.” Toshinori sighed. It was hard for him to even feel optimistic in this position, but he always needed to smile. He always needed to smile to help people, even Kyou was on that level. He tries to smile, “Hey, I’m sure they’re around here though. They couldn’t have gotten that far if they were over here for an hour. It’s a fifteen-minute walk from the fountain after all.” It had been thirty minutes though since one of the other villagers knew where they had gone.

“This shit is getting on my nerves.” Kyou groaned, rubbing the back of his head, “You think I would know by now.” No, it felt worse than before. This made him feel weak, tired, wanting to just rest, “I feel sluggish Toshinori.”

He quickly jolted when he realized a shadow figure in the corner of his eye. He motioned Toshinori to move, “I saw one of them from the corner of my eye.” He groans, “Let’s move.”

Toshinori knew he wasn’t the best fighter in the world. However, what kind of symbol would he be if he just let his fear take over his body? A lump formed in his stomach, nodding in agreement as he followed Kyou closely, walking along the dark forest.

Suddenly, a scream echoed out not even a minute later. Toshinori and Kyou recognized it quickly, “What was that?” Toshinori jumped at the scream

“Dawn.” Kyou quickly runs after the source of the voice. Toshinori, quickly following, “I hope you’re ready, Toshinori. We might have to fight here.” 

“Got it.” He moves his head upwards firmly as he rushed over with him, spotting the two kids in the tree, hiding from the few shadow creatures surrounded them.

Kyou pulled out his spear immediately charging at the shadow creatures charging at them before slashing the two. Two other shadow creatures appeared before them. 

Toshinori jumped towards the tree, grabbing the two kids, leading them a few ways away from where Kyou had been slashing the creatures only for more and more of them to appear.

He never questions Kyou’s words but seeing this made him realize just how bad the situation was. It didn’t make sense though. Why were they coming back? How were they coming back? They should be gone.

He felt angry because he couldn’t do anything to help the man that took him in so willingly. He couldn’t jump in. What if more showed up? Then Sakura and Dawn wouldn’t be protected. They could die out here. Come on, think, think. He had to be able to do something. He had to be able to do something here. 

Kyou kept swinging at each one, but more and more would come. This wasn’t going to lighten up.

He came to the conclusion that this had been the fate of many of the guards that investigated here.

“Toshinori!” Kyou cried, slashing more and more of these weird creatures, “Get the younglings out of here.”

“Are you crazy? I can’t just leave…” Toshinori began.

“Damn it, don’t argue with me, kid.” Kyou continued to keep slashing until one of the shadow creatures dug their nails into Kyou’s skin, causing him to scream in pain, “There’s no end. If you stay, all of you will die too.” 

Toshinori couldn’t accept him dying. Which had been very imminent at this very moment? If this continued, Kyou would die. He had so much to live for. 

No, why did this have to happen? If he kept an eye on the kids, made sure they didn’t come here...

He threw off the shadow creature off of him and destroy them before they formed a much bigger entity. 

The newly formed shadow creature had purple armor around it and a heart emblem on its chest. Its head had been reduced to a mere shadow looming as if it was fog.

Crap this got worse. Blood trickled down Kyou’s back, biting his lip in pain. What’s worse is that this one is probably able to take him down a lot faster than the small fries were. 

Before it could charge, though, Toshinori jumped on its back, trying to beat it down. He punched and punched its head as hard as he could. He even tried to pull it back.

“Toshinori are you crazy?!” Kyou yelped, seeing Toshinori trying to bring the creature down, “I told you to get out of here!”

“I’m sorry, Kyou, my body just moved on its own.” Toshinori struggled. Did he know why he did this? Yeah, he wanted to protect him. He wanted to protect everyone. He wanted to save them. He had to. He needed to save them.

He smiled over to the two terrified kids he’s known since they were dumped, trying to give them hope, “I promise everything will be okay….ah!”

He yelped as the shadow creature tried to claw and shake Toshinori off of his back. Toshinori held on as tight as he could, but he was slipping.

More shadow creatures charged towards the kids, causing Toshinori to get distracted for a second. A sudden blast of light that destroyed the creatures instantly. His eyes widened at the sight of a woman with a weird weapon of sorts. He continued to hang onto the creature to dear life. 

The newcomer seemed to be a woman in her late thirties. She had shoulder length black hair in a partial ponytail. Her outfit compared a red cape and dark brown boots that reached to her knees. Her black, sleeveless turtleneck had a heart-shaped hole at the end of the collar. Black pants were shown with silver zippers on the sides. She had a keyblade resting on her back. A yellow handle showed a star charm at the end of it. The hilt had streaks of black and red on it. The end formed a straight and blue edge with a diamond cross on it that consists of hints of black and yellow. The blade had a few spikes at the end that looked crystalized.

A smile form on her face. She noticed the recklessness of the boy that had attacked the Heartless. 

It reminded herself of someone else she knew.

“Get off of him.” She told the blond boy that clung onto the monster as if it was a lifesaver. She gasped, watching the boy get knocked to the ground by the Heartless. He landed back first into a tree, falling face first. He had been knocked unconscious upon impact. 

She assumed a stance before she quickly warped above the monster, striking down with a slash that crippled him for a moment. The creature aimed its sword at her, raising it to swing which the mysterious woman blocks with a Reflect spell, before firing off a Blizzard spell at the arm of the creature. She successfully freezes it, moving forward to slash its arm off.  
The creature let out a screech of pain before charging with its sword again, aiming to kill the woman. She reacted with a quick swipe of her keyblade before the monster goes disappears.

While this is going on, Kyou quickly rushes over to Toshi who is knocked cold he groans before throwing the unconscious boy over his shoulder. He watches the woman fight as she is fighting the creature with no problems. He is in awe at her power and it is because of her that they are all alive. He checks the kids, and they have nothing but a few scratches on them. 

And it is with that when the woman deals the final blow on the creature when he exhales a sigh of relief. The woman dismisses her odd weapon. One of which he has only heard in stories. He is awe and at the same time, relieved. He is supposed to be a guard for Radiant Garden. Not some kind of weak pawn.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. My apologies.” The woman approached Kyou, looking at Toshinori’s unconscious body, “That kid is crazy. That Heartless could’ve killed him.” 

“Yeah...about those “Heartless”.” Kyou lets out a heavy sigh, “Would you mind telling me what’s with them? And who you are?”

“Hm, I supposed I can.” the woman let out a bright smile, “As for my name, you can call me Nana.” This place didn’t feel as dark anymore. However, it would be best to leave, “Ah, if you want answers, I would like to discuss them someone else if you don’t mind.”

Kyou didn’t find any reason to argue, nodding at her words, “That would be wise, yes.”


End file.
